The present invention relates to beverage holders and, more particularly, to beverage holders for passenger use on motorcycles with a back rest with an armrest.
Currently, there are no easily mounted beverage holders for passengers on motor vehicles with standard armrest backrest, such as Harley Davidson motorcycles, wherein such beverage holders do not require modifying the motor vehicle, do not make the beverage hard to reach, do not detract from the aesthetic of the motor vehicle and do not hold the beverage near the vehicle's engine. Other passenger beverage holder systems require drilling, clamping or gluing of hardware to be mounted, thereby requiring modifying the motor vehicle, as well as detracting from the vehicles appearance. Other systems also hold the beverage in places that are difficult for the passenger to reach or hold the beverage near the hot engine, undesirably warming the beverage.
As can be seen, there is a need for a vehicle beverage holder that can be easily deployed, easily removed, easy to reach and does not require a destructive mount or otherwise detracts from the appearance of the underlying vehicle.